Grounded
by cartoonmaniac24
Summary: Danny has had plenty of trouble hiding his secret before. But it's become harder now that his parents has him grounded. With his powers mysteriously fluctuating and Vlad on the move, can he see a way out of this mess?
1. Prologue

**Hello friends. Another story! :D This is kind of when Vlad isn't mayor of Amity Park yet, but Danny just figured out his ice powers. just a prologue, so if you enjoy, reviews will be appreciated! Thanks!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own DP.**

* * *

Vlad paced thoughtfully and stubbornly back and forth in his lab as he waited. Scrolled all over the wall were holograms. Hundreds of 3D forms of his research, notes, and blueprints. There, he wrote down countless theories and predictions, but no confirmation as to what this object could really do. But he knew that this thing would ultimately lead him to his main goal. He was so close to uncovering its secrets, yet he still needed to know more.

"Sorry I'm late." A new voice interrupted Vlad's thoughts.

"Well it's about time, Skulker." Vlad spun around just in time to see the large, metal ghost float into his lab through the glowing ghost vortex. "Where were you this time?" He sounded more irritated than usual, probably due to his long periods of constant research and the lack of sleep he received.

"I had a little... problem getting here." Skulker answered nervously, running his metal hand through the green flames of his hair.

"Oh please tell me it wasn't young Daniel again." Vlad scoffed before turning back to his holographic notes. "Honestly, if you can't win against a simple-minded, inexperienced fourteen-year old teenager, what good are you as my associate?"

Skulker scowled at the comment. If someone other than Vlad were to throw insults at him, he would've pulled out his guns and missiles by now. But Skulker knew better than to engage in a fight with the likes of Plasmius.

Skulker, both angry and embarrassed, cleared his throat awkwardly, then decided to change the topic. "So, you called me here why?"

"Because," Vlad replied, "I want answers."

With a press of a button, a fuzzy visual of a shard popped up in front of the two. Though it was only a hologram, the features of the shard seemed very realistic. It gleamed a hue of both pure white and pitch black, yet not a sign of grey was seen. The object was edged in a unique manner; flat on some surfaces, curvy on others. Because of its surprising appearance, Skulker recognized it immediately and gasped in what almost sounded like fear. "What do you know about this object?" Vlad asked.

"How-How do you know about that?" Skulker demanded.

"Oh please. I'm not living under a rock, Skulker. I know about the rumours that go around the Ghost Zone." Vlad explained as though it was obvious. "Now I believe I asked you a question first: what do you know about this artifact?"

After a moment of hesitation, Skulker sighed, then submissively began his story. "We all called it the Shadow Star. It was a dangerous item that was once owned by the Ghost King, Pariah Dark. Under his control, Pariah had brought down both the human world, and the ghost world with a mighty fist. But one day, a brave soul stole the Shadow Star away from him, and Pariah's connection was completely sealed off from the human world. He continued to rule over the Ghost Zone, but, because he no longer possessed the Shadow Star, his powers had diminished dramatically to a point where the Group of Ancients were able to gather up enough power to put him to rest in that sleep chamber. After that, the Shadow Star was never seen again."

"Perfect," Vlad grinned and stared with great desire at the holographic shard. _Power, control, king_: the sound of those words refreshed his mind with greed and convinced him that this object was the key to his destiny to rule. It was the key to Jack's death, the key to Maddie's heart, and the key to Daniel's obedience. "Tell me about the rumours that have been travelling around the Ghost Zone recently." Vlad ordered, while still staring at the hologram before him.

"Well, it is said that the Shadow Star connects the living and the dead, and that when a new ghost is born, the essence of the Shadow Star unconsciously becomes a part of their entity." Skulker answered. "If something were to happen to the Shadow Star, we would all feel it."

"And have you felt anything from it lately?" Vlad pressed on.

Skulker hesitated again before responding. "Yes, I have. We all have felt some kind of spike in its power recently, one way or another. And most strongly in one common place." He paused. "Amity Park."

Vlad's smile villainously unfolded at the news as he turned to gaze at the picture he kept from his High School Reunion. A picture of him with Daniel's family; soon to be his future family (excluding Jack, of course). Vlad hadn't recalled feeling any kind of spike in power recently, maybe because of his unnatural cause of half-death. That meant Daniel couldn't be too aware of its existence either. And that made everything so much easier to plan.

"Ah, Amity Park. Home of the happy family of Fentons." He spat out the word with disgust, then laughed. "Well not for long." He crumpled the photo in his hand and turned back to his ghost ally.

"Skulker. Have the other ghosts aware that we are going to have a little get-together in Amity Park." Vlad ordered. "I'm going to need some help becoming king of both worlds, aren't I?" He mused.

"And what will I get in return?" Skulker challenged. "I don't exactly work free of charge."

"I thought you'd never ask." Vlad casually answered. His fingers nimbly ran across his holographic keyboard and enlarged a sheet of his research on display. "The Shadow Star serves as a connection between the living and the dead, correct? If I were to harness that type of power, I could transfer its energy and reverse its polarity. Meaning, theoretically, I would be able to bring ghosts, such as yourself, back to life."

"Life?" Skulker raised an eyebrow with curiosity. It was every ghosts' long-lost dream to have a second chance at life, redo their mistakes, and live a better one. Skulker felt his metal hand gripping the place in his chest where his heart should've been. But instead, it was cold, empty and dark. He wasn't quite sure how he died, but he was sure about his wish to live again. He wished he could feel a heartbeat one last time, to feel the rush of warm blood run throughout his veins.

"You would like that, wouldn't you." Vlad smirked upon noticing the immediate shift in Skulker's demeanour, and carried on. "Rest assured, Skulker. If you help me find the Shadow Star, I will reward you with new life, and so much more." He offered, then held out his hand towards him. "So, do we have a deal?"

Skulker didn't bother thinking twice about the opportunity. He smirked malevolently, then took Vlad's hand. "Another chance at life and another chance to crush the ghost child? It's a deal."

"Oh, don't worry too much about Daniel. I'll make sure he does not interfere with my plans. Not this time."

* * *

**So, I've altered the turn of events a bit in the Pariah Dark episode, but still hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! A new chapchap! This one's a bit longer, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP.**

* * *

"It's been almost two hours past his curfew, Jack!" Maddie exclaimed. "What if he's hurt? Or lost? Or worst?" Maddie paced about worriedly in the living room, while Jack was perched on the couch, tweeking another one of his crazy ghost hunting inventions.

"Ah, don't worry about it Mads. It's all part of growing up! You have to rebel against your parents every once in a while to get the full experience of being a young teenager!" Jack told her reassuringly.

"But it's not every once in a while, Jack. It's been going on for months now!" Maddie counteracted. "Not only this. He's also bring home bad marks, Mr. Lancer has been telling me about his unexcused absences and lates, he's been shirking all of his chores. It's... it's just not right."

"That's what puberty does to you, Maddie. The anger and stubbornness is only the first threshold into manliness, along with all the hormones and chest hair and... stuff." Jack told her. "Danny does have chest hair, right?"

Maddie sighed. "I don't know Jack. Maybe we should look at Danny's behaviour in a more psychological manner. What if him getting in trouble is a sign that he needs our attention, or maybe some advice about something?"

"Oh I'm sure if Danny needed to tell us something important, he would just say it. Loud and proud, like a Fenton!" Jack stood with pride, posing as a hero with his hands on his hips. "No secrets in this family, am I right?" He announced confidently.

Maddie groaned, slightly embarrassed by Jack's awkward position. "Jack, if you're going to do your hero pose, please put on some pants first."

_Ding dong, ding dong_.

"Oh, he's here." Maddie let out a quick sigh of relief, then stomped angrily towards the front door, ready to heckle her son with non-stop questions. Then, she swung the door open.

"Young man! Do you have any idea-" she suddenly stopped mid-sentence upon realizing that the person waiting at the door was not Danny. In the place Danny should've been standing guiltily stood an all-too-familiar man that towered over her petite figure.

"Vlad Masters?" The man smiled as Maddie addressed his name. "What on Earth are you doing here at this time?"

"What's that? Vladdie's here?!" Jack ignored the fact he was pantless and excitedly bounced over to the front door. "Hey V-man! Glad you could stop by!"

"Ah Maddie... and Jack." Vlad addressed rudely. "How goes it? Good? Good. May I come in?"

"Actually, it's pretty late and-" Maddie started, but her voice got pushed over by Jack's booming voice.

"Of course Vladdie! Any good college friend of mine is welcome at the Fentonworks anytime!" Jack widened the door and yanked his college "friend" inside the comforts of his home. Maddie groaned in annoyance and distrustfully trailed slowly behind the two.

Jack placed Vlad on a seat on the couch, and quickly gathered some leftover brownies from the kitchen as refreshments. "So, how's it been Vlad? Living the billionaire life in Wisconsin? Getting all the hot babes, am I right?" He elbowed Vlad playfully.

Vlad slid over slightly away from Jack and looked at him in hatred and annoyance, then softened his eyes at Maddie. "Oh Jack, there's only one babe out there for me." He coyly smiled in her direction and winked flirtatiously at her. Maddie noticed and immediately looked back in disgust.

"Any particular reason why you decided to come all the way from Wisconsin to 'visit' us in the middle of the night?" Maddie crossed her arms skeptically.

"Oh, I just felt like seeing my old college 'friends'." He said the term cautiously. "But enough about me, and more about that young man Daniel. How has that lad been lately?"

"Aw, Danny? He's doing great! Growing up to be just like his old man!" Jack proudly proclaimed, and didn't notice Vlad silently shudder at the thought.

Vlad cleared his throat and continued. "So, where is he? It would be nice to have a chat with someone so young and full of energy." Vlad complimented with fake enthusiasm.

"He's not here." Maddie admitted. "He hasn't come home yet."

"Oh, but is it not past his curfew?" Vlad put on a pretend worried expression. "That poor, innocent, naive, defenceless boy. He could be anywhere." He shook his head. "Do you always let him out this late at night?"

"I don't let him, Vlad." She replied harshly. "I mean... he never use to do this before..." Maddie pondered thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Danny's a good kid!" Jack pitched in. "I mean, except for all those bad grades, and coming home late, shirking his chores, sneaking out-" Jack listed, but stopped when Maddie nudged him hard in the gut as if to say, _you're not helping_.

"Well maybe that's because you two give him too much freedom." Vlad concluded. "Might I suggest placing some strict restrictions in this household, you know, to instill some sense of discipline in his young teenage mind. Oh, what's the word..."

"You mean... you want us to ground him?" Maddie asked in shock.

"Ah, yes. 'Ground'! That's the word! I've heard from many that it's a very effective technique towards troubling children. Maybe you should try it."

Insane. He was insane, Maddie thought the idea was insane. But then, she began considering it. Never had she grounded her children before. Any kind of punishment she made towards them wasn't as serious or harsh. She rarely got mad at them, but when she did, the worst she would do was tell them to go to their room. She thought, maybe Vlad was right. Maybe her forgiving nature and Jack's detached relationship towards Danny had programmed some of his worst habits. Before she could ponder on the idea anymore, Maddie suddenly heard the front door slam shut.

"Okay," It was Danny's voice. "I know I'm really late, I know what you're going to say and-" Danny entered the living room and paused upon seeing Vlad resting on the couch. His blood immediately began boiling and he could feel his fists start to clench up.

"What is going on? What are you doing here? What is he doing here?!" Danny pointed accusingly at Vlad.

"Hey Danny, look! Vlad's come to visit! Isn't that great?" Jack pitched in joyfully.

"I can see that," Danny said behind gritted teeth.

"Oh Daniel, we were just talking about you. Such a pleasant surprise!" Vlad smirked.

"Too bad I can't say the same about you." Danny retorted. He was about to start another insult when Maddie intercepted.

"Danny! Where have you been, young man?!" Maddie forgot mostly about the unwanted company of Vlad and focused her anger on Danny.

"Tell the truth now, Daniel. We wouldn't want any lies spreading around like butter, would we?"

Danny shot his arch enemy one last hateful glance, silently mouthing the word '_fruitloop'_, then he turned to face his mother, trying racking his brain for a decent excuse. "I, um... was at Tucker's." He told his parents cautiously. Unfortunately, they didn't look very convinced.

"We called Tucker's house. His parents told us they haven't seen you all day." Maddie suspiciously told him. Vlad grinned evilly when he saw Danny begin to panic.

"Oh u-um, did I say Tucker's? I-I meant at the library. You know, doing research and... stuff." Danny stuttered in response. Both parents looked more convinced by that excuse.

Danny would've gotten away with it, then Vlad had to butt in. "I say, look at the time." He regarded his watch with the false look of surprise. "I don't believe the library stays open for this long, do you Maddie?"

She turned back to Danny, who she caught trying to slowly sneak away to his bedroom.

"No," she said. "I don't believe so either."

She walked up to Danny carefully, softened her eyes, then knelt down to his level. "I don't know what's going on Danny, but obviously something is. And your father and I want to help you with whatever it is." Danny said nothing. He turned his glance down at the floor, but felt his mother lift his chin gently back up. "I need to know what you're so afraid of."

Danny hesitated. Her soft violet eyes pleaded him to spill his secret. But he knew he couldn't. They wouldn't understand. They wouldn't get it. No matter what he said, he knew that they would never accept him for who he really was.

"I... I can't tell you." He shrugged his chin out of her grasp, then stared back at the ground. "I'm sorry."

Maddie couldn't believe it. How long has her son been lying to her, throwing these stupid excuses around, and she was too oblivious to see it. Trouble-making was one thing, but now, she couldn't even trust her own son! No, she had enough, and Vlad was right. Maddie had to do something about Danny, and she was going to do it now.

She stood back up. "Danny, I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice." She looked at Danny with a gravely serious expression. "I'm taking away all of your video games, TV, and phone privileges. Until further notice, you are not allowed to leave this house without my permission. Understand?"

"What?!" Danny exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that, Daniel James Fenton, you are hereby grounded! Now march up to your bedroom and go to bed!"

* * *

**Sorry if you think it's a bit chunky and crappy. Was kind of rushing on this chap, but I promise the next chap will be better. Please review and tell me what you think so far! :D**


End file.
